In many applications, amplifiers are used to amplify an electrical signal. Some amplifiers are designed to have a variable gain. A variable gain amplifier may be implemented using resistive degeneration. A variable gain amplifier with resistive degeneration typically has two transistors and a degeneration resistance. The degeneration resistance is coupled to the transistors. The gain of a variable gain amplifier with resistive degeneration is adjusted by varying the total degeneration resistance that is coupled between the transistors.